


empty.

by TheSeaAndMe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i just want him to feel wanted and loved, poor boy, ray has been through so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaAndMe/pseuds/TheSeaAndMe
Summary: Ray walks in on you testing the messenger and you can tell something is not right. Comforting and hugs ensue.Inspired by one of Saeran's spaceship thoughts where he thinks, "Sometimes I feel empty. Really..."





	empty.

You had just finished a chatroom when you heard a knock at your door. No one came to this room aside from Ray so you belted out a ‘come in’ loud enough to be heard from the other side and Ray walked in, looking uncharacteristically disheveled. Something was up. There was an air of sadness around him that you weren't accustomed to. His eyes looked different, they looked devoid of emotion.

“Are you enjoying the game so far?” He questioned cheerily as always. It seemed fake, as if he was on the brink of breaking down but trying to cover it up.

“Ray,” You started, sitting up from your previous spot on the bed and trying to find the right wording to carefully address his emotions, “Are you...okay? I understand if it’s a personal matter —but hear me out, okay? I want to listen to you.” 

You had never seen him like this before and you wouldn’t be able to live knowing Ray, one of your closest confidantes since coming to Mint Eye, was feeling bad and you had done nothing about it. 

He turned to you with a wide smile on his face. It didn't reach his eyes. “Sometimes I feel empty. Really…” He had said, trailing off at the end as his facade faltered. You could see the loneliness behind his eyes. It dawned on you that you really knew a scarce amount about him. You wanted to get to know him. You wondered about his past and what made him turn to joining a cult. You didn't dare verbalize your questioning thoughts though. It must have been a sensitive topic for him to try and keep his cool for so long.

“Mint Eye is all I have you know,” he said, growing solemn, “Everyone I've ever trusted has abandoned me. I've grown so used to feeling weak and insignificant that sometimes I just feel nothing. I've been so desensitized to everything, nothing makes me really feel how I want to you know? —Even the elixir feels like the norm these days,” He let out a choked laugh between breaths, “I just feel nothing. And as much as I hate to admit, I know even the Savior will abandon me too someday. I can tell i'm just a pawn in the grand scheme of things, but this,” he motions around the room, signifying the whole facility, “is all I have right now, she’s the only one who would take me in and-and don't take me wrong. I love everything the Savior has done for me bu—”

Without thinking, you grabbed his hand to cut off his self deprecating ramblings and pulled it towards you. Looking up at his eyes, his mesmerizing mint eyes, you blurted out, “I won't leave you.”

He looked taken aback, breaking free of your grip on his hand and stepping back unconsciously. You didn't know how to register this reaction, resorting to taking it as a sign that he was used to guarding himself. Ray looked around the room like a lost puppy, searching for anyone who could be forcing you to say this, or any ulterior motives. Surely a girl as wonderful as you hadn't done that of your own volition, right? Regaining his composure and taking a tentative step in your direction, he asked, 

“Do you… mean it?” For a second you saw a flicker of hope in his eyes. He was hesitant to be so trusting, but you had shown him nothing but kindness since your arrival and he so desperately wanted to believe you.

Not taking a second to let him overthink and get worried you quickly responded, “Of course!”  
He proceeded to look at you for a second, his gaze wavering, searching your eyes for a hint of deception. He found none. He felt so lucky to have chosen someone so sincere and amicable like you as his candidate to bring to Mint Eye a little while ago.

He took you by surprise and suddenly held you in a tight embrace. 

“Thank you.” he whispered. The scent of peppermint invaded your senses. Something wet hit the back of your sweater and you didn't have to think hard to guess that it was a tear. Another. Soon an onslaught of tears came from Ray, a man whom you had just met the other day but already felt so close to. He was opening up little by little, showing bits and pieces of what was hidden underneath that protective ‘bubblegum boy’ persona.

He was so close. You were drowning in his presence, enveloped in a wave of calmness. It wasn't a bad thing. No, it felt safe. You got a sudden urge to lean in and close the distance between you both. Acting on the impulse may prove to be problematic in the future, but nonetheless you pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Showing him that you were sincere in your feelings without directly verbalizing it. It symbolized a promise —A promise to never abandon him. You felt his heart racing against your skin in the embrace. You suppose he wasn't used to too much affection in his occupation as a hacker here in this secluded cult base, you made a mental note to change that as long as he continued to be comfortable with your advances.

You ran your hands through his silky pale pink locks in a comforting manner and whispered, “Im here. You’ll be okay Ray.” He clutched at your sides with his slender fingers in return. Letting out a choked sob as he pulled back, he smiled again, it reached his eyes this time. You thought you saw maybe a mix of hurt, confusion and wonder in them? He then pulled you back in —more like crashed into you— to continue the warm embrace. You took that as a sign that he accepted you. With time, he would let you in and maybe, just maybe, he could begin to feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't too good and it's my first fanfiction so pls go easy on me. i have to start somewhere though right? also im not trying to insinuate that love can fix feeling empty or something,, i just sorta relate to saeran and wanted a fic where mc comforted him


End file.
